


Пятьсот пять

by fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018
Summary: Эрвин чёртов садист, вертит им, как хочет. Эти фокусы Леви так просто ему с рук не спустит. Впрочем, можно было начинать мстить прямо сейчас. Леви запоздало сообразил, что у него самого есть козыри в этой игре.





	Пятьсот пять

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурная лексика, кинк, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, элементы гета
> 
> Автор: [Colour_Palette](https://ficbook.net/authors/15572)

— Ваше имя, — любезно улыбнулась девушка азиаткой внешности. Говорила она без акцента.

— Эрвин Смит. Я заказывал столик у окна на семь вечера.

От того, как уверенно и твёрдо Эрвин всегда произносил своё имя, по коже пробегали мурашки — казалось, эти два слова уже могли решить половину любых проблем и дать пропуск туда, куда простые смертные, вроде него, Леви, и не мечтали попасть.

— Да, господин Смит, прошу, следуйте за мной.

Девушка сопроводила их к столу. По дороге Леви на глаза попались камин в стиле модерн, в котором потрескивали настоящие поленья, а также «шоу китчен» во всю стену. Каждый метр этого заведения кричал о дороговизне, элитарности и вычурности. Лет пять назад Леви мог бы исключительно мыть посуду в таком месте. Хотя даже сейчас он чувствовал себя здесь не в своей тарелке, особенно если учесть, в какое щепетильное положение позволил себя поставить. Знали бы все эти люди — дама, увешанная многочисленными блестящими камнями, грузный господин, полезший в портсигар, или напыщенный метрдотель — знали бы все они, что…

— С тобой всё в порядке? — c неподдельной заботой спросил Эрвин.

— Куда ты притащил меня? — тихо прошипел Леви.

— Прекрасное место. Аутентичная кухня. Расслабься и наслаждайся ужином.

— Легко сказать, — буркнул себе под нос Леви и медленно-медленно опустился на стул, прикусив язык. Издать какой-нибудь неподобающий звук было бы совершенно некстати. На Эрвина он даже не смотрел, но отчетливо мог представить, с каким непристойным сладострастием во взгляде тот сопровождал каждое его движение. Ещё немного, и начнёт облизываться.

— Я совсем не разбираюсь в японской кухне, — признался Леви, как только нашёл удобное сидячее положение. Меню, протянутое ему официантом, он тут же отложил на стол.

— Ничего страшного, я закажу. Ты ешь сырую рыбу?

— Я ем всё.

Наблюдая за тем, с какой галантностью — в ней не было ни капли притворства или лицемерия — Эрвин делал заказ, интересовался вином и закусками, Леви хотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы увериться в реальности происходящего. Как так получилось, что этот статный мужчина вышел в свет именно с ним? Разглядел в невзрачном ассистенте контент-менеджера занятного для себя собеседника? Он, Эрвин Смит, заместитель главного редактора «Шпигель»* — молодой, амбициозный, успешный. О том, как стремительно Эрвин к своим тридцати трём годам взлетел по карьерной лестнице, ходило много пересудов, однако, наблюдая за его усердной работой и её безупречным исполнением, у Леви не возникало сомнений, что всего этого Эрвин добился сам. И вот теперь они сидели вдвоём в жутко изысканном ресторане, и этот самый заместитель главного редактора «Шпигель» оценивающе изучал этикетку на бутылке, которую преподнес официант — в голове не укладывалось. 

— За тебя, — Эрвин улыбнулся уголками губ, что придало тосту некий флёр загадочности.

— Эта твоя рожа, — проворчал Леви и поднял свой бокал. В мягком свете пузатой свечи красное вино, само по себе не лишённое оттенка художественности, смотрелось как никогда живописно. 

Всё началось так: они с Эрвином застряли вместе в лифте. Просто провели в нём два часа — подумать только, и это в стеклянном исполине, редакции «Шпигель», которая была оснащена по последнему слову техники и безопасности. А потом так же просто, по безотчётному наитию Эрвин как-то поцеловал его. Не в лифте, нет. Это было во время корпоратива, на котором они в какой-то момент остались наедине с бурлящим в крови алкоголем и друг другом. Так они начали целоваться — у Эрвина в машине, в пустых вагонах поездов, в мужском туалете, когда были уверены, что кроме них там никого нет, в тёмных переулках по дороге на парковку, однажды они даже поцеловались на пароме номер шестьдесят два, курсирующем до аэропорта «Финкевердер» и обратно, куда Эрвин пригласил его «прокатиться после работы». Леви знал, что это было неправильно. Так внушали в детстве, говорили в школе, об этом шушукались друзья, стоило какому-нибудь очевидному приверженцу гомосексуальной ориентации пройти мимо них. Дядя Кенни, подсобрав во рту побольше слюны, всегда смачно плевался таким вслед, как если бы невербально высказывал свою гражданскую позицию. Леви никогда не позволял себе думать о том, чтобы дать своим порочным фантазиям выход. Всё это — тайные взгляды в сторону сильных поджарых мужских бёдер, безнравственное влечение, борьба с которым сопровождала его, куда бы он ни пошёл, и наконец извечная неудовлетворённость — было запрятано глубоко внутри него. Закованный в цепи и и запертый на множество замков ящик Пандоры удалось вскрыть лишь Эрвину. И как только тот его разгадал? Леви мог честно поклясться, что он сопротивлялся, избегал, отбивался, но всё было тщетно. Противостояние обществу и своей собственной природе вмиг закончилось. Эрвин позаботился о том, чтобы Леви вкусил все прелести их недозволенной близости, сродни райскому яблоку.

— Ты сегодня слишком задумчивый, — вскользь заметил Эрвин и, по всей видимости, испытывая особое упоение от их грязной игры, сделал то, чего Леви ожидал вот уже час. Всё это время он, напряжённый, как струна, был начеку, и теперь его прошибла крупная дрожь, а губы приоткрылись в удивлённом «о».

— Ублюдок, — отозвался Леви, прилагая все усилия, чтобы голос звучал непринуждённо. Хотя как он, блядь, мог звучать непринуждённо, когда в заднице работал маленький силиконовый вибратор? Пульт дистанционного управления был у Эрвина в кармане пиджака. До этого момента инородный предмет и лёгкий дискомфорт пониже поясницы удавалось игнорировать. — Не могу поверить, что ты меня… — «уломал» хотел сказать он, но официант принёс закуску, и Леви, стараясь как можно незаметнее ёрзать на стуле, замолчал. Вибратор был включён на самой низкой мощности, но и этого хватило, чтобы земля в одночасье ушла из-под ног, а мир поплыл перед глазами от острых ощущений. Леви бы в жизни не поверил, что пойдёт на такое, но пока они ещё сидели в машине, Эрвин заговорщически протянул ему коробочку, а затем с такой нескрываемой просьбой посмотрел на него, что у самого Леви все внутренности скрутились в узел от бесстыдного предвкушения.

— Что думаешь?

— Это так… чёрт, — Леви неровно вздохнул и взял палочки, параллельно ощущая, как начал вставать член.

— Я о закуске, — Эрвин издевательски кивнул на устрицы с васаби и белужьей икрой*. Блюдо было фотогенично поставлено в центр стола, кусочки льда поблёскивали и переливались на свету. Дольки лимона довершали картину. Хаштэг — гедонизм во плоти. 

Как только Леви нервно потянулся вытереть пот со лба, всё прекратилось — Эрвин выключил вибратор. Облегчения это, однако, не принесло. Всё тело зудело от разгорающегося желания. Жар накатывал тяжёлыми валами, утягивал на дно. Нет, он феерический идиот, раз согласился. О чём он вообще думал? От одной лишь мысли, что Эрвин может в любой момент начать мучить его, перехватывало дыхание. Как вообще он собирается ужинать, если единственное, что его сейчас волнует — это как незаметно поправить брюки, чтобы ширинка не давила на пенис? Господи…

— Расслабься, ты слишком напряжён, — Эрвин под столом невзначай задел носком своего ботинка его голень, провёл им пару раз вверх-вниз.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я сейчас ненавижу тебя.

— Приятного аппетита.

Леви попытался сосредоточиться на еде и с этим забыть про физическую неудовлетворённость. Он никогда не ел устриц, поэтому некоторое время безмолвно наблюдал, как Эрвин приоткрывает специальным ножом створки шероховатой раковины, а затем, сбрызнув содержимое лимонным соком, подносит ко рту и с характерным звуком всасывает. Чёрт, лучше бы эти губы сомкнулись не вокруг раковины, а вокруг... Сука. Леви опустил взгляд на тарелку — устрица выглядела, как сморщенная улитка без домика.

— Как тебе?

— Я как будто ем море, — прямо сказал Леви и отложил раковину на специальную тарелку.

— Видишь, море не так уж и далеко, — ухмыльнулся Эрвин.

— До Балтийского моря всего восемьдесят километров, не придумывай.

— Был там?

— Конечно, — кивнул Леви. Ощущение того, что в его заднице находится инородный предмет, начало сходить на нет. Без вибрации Леви вполне мог вести себя как обычно — раззадоривали одни только непристойные мысли и всё. Но с этим можно было жить. — Травемюнде, Тиммендорфский пляж, Шарбойц*…

— Но устриц никогда не ел?.. — удивился Эрвин.

— Слишком дорогое удовольствие. Да и как ты ими наешься?

— Никак. Они же считаются закуской. Кстати, васаби и икра прекрасно сочетаются, не находишь?

— Оно слишком острое? — неуверенно поинтересовался Леви. Он не увлекался острой едой, так как желудок реагировал на неё чрезвычайно чувствительно.

— Попробуй. Как по мне, так не очень.

— Лучше не буду.

Они заговорили о работе, а вернее о новом бездарном практиканте в отделе продаж. Он был настолько бесталанный, что по издательству начали ходить байки, одна оригинальнее другой, о том, как этот юноша вообще попал в ведущее предприятие. Эрвин напомнил о ежегодном заседании, которое пройдёт на следующей неделе, а Леви про себя порадовался бесплатному обеду — такие крупные совещания проходили в дорогих отелях, где тебя обхаживали по полной. Нет, Леви вовсе не бедствовал, у него была прибыльная работа — разумеется, не такая, как у Эрвина, — но мероприятия такого рода всё равно воодушевляли.

Телефон завибрировал в кармане неожиданно, так что целую секунду Леви ошибочно полагал, что это вибратор.

— Алло, — негромко ответил он в трубку. Звонила Петра. — Да, привет. Всё в порядке. С чего бы? Я же говорил, чт…

А вот это была как раз та самая вибрация. Эрвин включил игрушку настолько резко и незаметно, что Леви непроизвольно дёрнулся. Это сыграло с ним злую шутку — вибратор сместился немного ниже и теперь давил аккурат на простату. Из горла вырвался сдавленный стон, который Леви тут же попытался замаскировать под кашель. Едва опустившийся член начал снова стремительно твердеть и требовать внимания. В лицо ударил жар такой силы, что посторонние могли бы заподозрить, что у него температура. Ко всему прочему, Леви почувствовал, как покраснели шея и скрытые рубашкой плечи. Захотелось ослабить галстук.

— … буду с коллегами, — договорил он, зыркнув на Эрвина полным ненависти и предупреждения взглядом. Тот сохранял абсолютное спокойствие и ни одним лицевым мускулом не выдавал их пикантный секрет. Боже, это становилось похоже на пытку: Леви был неприлично возбужден, а заботливый, но обеспокоенный голос Петры — его жены — у самого уха наговаривал какие-то банальности вроде «когда вернёшься?» или «будешь ужинать?» Леви свёл ноги вместе, сцепил зубы и прикрыл глаза. Другой рукой, которой не держал телефон, он инстинктивно потянулся к бедру, забираясь пальцами в карман, к сожалению, слишком узкий, чтобы достать до члена. Чёрт, как же ему хотелось дотронуться до себя, а ещё лучше, чтобы до него дотронулся Эрвин, так, как тот умел: смело, со знанием дела и не стесняясь доставлять удовольствие… Вибрация стала ещё более ощутимой, а Леви заметил, как Эрвин крупно сглотнул — кадык выразительно дёрнулся. Это был явный признак того, что напускная маска хладнокровия, которую он для убедительности напустил на себя, начала трескаться. Да Леви мог поклясться, что Эрвин тоже был не на шутку заведён.

— Ложись спать… Я… Мы собирались ещё пойти на Шанце*. Не против? — Леви безжалостно трясло, каждая клеточка тела горела. Чёрт. Этот сукин сын, Эрвин, должно быть, даже не осознаёт, насколько остро, сладостно всё это ощущается. Леви безнадёжно ёрзал на стуле, прилагая все усилия, чтобы вибратор перестал так сильно стимулировать. Господи, ещё немного, и он попросту не сможет разговаривать — язык еле ворочался во рту, а слюна стала вязкой. Ещё немного, и он унизительно спустит в брюки. Разговор с Петрой ушёл на второй план, он слышал её, словно издалека. Бла-бла-бла. Когда это закончится? В какой-то момент Эрвин, решив, видно, окончательно довести его до грани, за которой уже не существовало ничего, кроме неистового желания кончить, добавил вибратору мощности. — Мгх… Петра, я… должен идти. Всё, а-а-ах, — Леви схватился рукой за край стола, как если бы хватался за покидающий его рассудок, и даже не сразу понял, что несколько раз попытался толкнуться бёдрами вперёд. Слава богу, стол бы накрыт длинной скатертью, поэтому никто не заметил этого до бесстыдства откровенного движения. Нужно было взять себя в руки. Хотя как? Сейчас он бы многое отдал, только бы расстегнуть ширинку, пару раз провести ладонью по стволу, размазать скопившуюся на кончике члена смазку по всей длине и… — По-пока! — тяжело дыша, попрощался он. Блядь. Петра, наверное, подумала, что он что-то принял или уже успел осушить пару пивных кружек. Хотя это было не так уж далеко от правды — перед глазами плясали мушки, он весь покрылся испариной, бешеное сердцебиение отдавалось пульсацией в голове, а окружающая реальность, которая отражалась в его расширенных зрачках, перестала иметь какое-то значение.

— Леви?.. — позвал Эрвин.

— Прекр… Прекрати, мать твою! — прорычал он, поражаясь тому, что смог произнести эти три слова, не перемежая их со скулящими, едва слышными стонами. Леви боялся даже представить, как неестественно и странно они выглядят со стороны. Что думают о них другие люди? Всего в трёх метрах от их столика сидела какая-то престарелая пара, а Эрвину взбрело в голову такое. Чистое безумие. Чего тот вообще добивался? Вознамерился заставить его кончить в штаны посреди ресторана? Публичный оргазм — это, конечно, что-то новенькое. Нет, серьёзно, Леви действительно почти не контролировал себя. Если бы они были с Эрвином наедине, то он бы уже давно сам голодно набросился на него, впился пальцами в его плечи и умолял трахнуть. — Боже, Эрви…

Всё снова закончилось. Остался только пронзительный, высокочастотный гул в ушах.

— Ты в порядке?

— Мне нужно в туалет, — через некоторое время хрипло выдал Леви. Голос снова звучал более или менее ровно, но, чёрт возьми, его просто колотило от нереализованного возбуждения. Он умрёт, если сейчас же не кончит — на брюках, там, куда упиралась головка, выступило влажное пятно смазки, анальный проход после всей этой пытки непроизвольно сжимался, руки подрагивали, а во рту пересохло. Сколько ему понадобится, чтобы довести себя до разрядки? Пять минут? Нет, разумеется, меньше. И минуты будет достаточно. Леви даже усмехнулся про себя: он похож на перевозбудившегося школьника, а не тридцатилетнего мужчину с сексуальной закалкой и основательной выдержкой.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Эрвин.

— Я тебя не спрашивал.

— Ты останешься. Тем более, нам принесли горячее, — подытожил Эрвин как раз в тот момент, когда к их столу действительно подошёл лучезарно улыбающийся официант, держащий в руках две исходящие паром тарелки с мраморной говядиной Кобе. — Спасибо большое, — поблагодарил его Эрвин.

Леви медленно, делая это напоказ небрежно, поднёс руку ко рту, а затем сильно прикусил кожу на сгибе большого пальца. Боль приводила в чувство: нужно было хотя бы на секунду забыть о том, что ширинка вот-вот грозит треснуть по швам, а яйца — лопнуть от скопившейся в них спермы. Эрвин чёртов садист, вертит им, как хочет. Эти фокусы Леви так просто ему с рук не спустит. Впрочем, можно было начинать мстить прямо сейчас. Леви запоздало сообразил, что у него самого есть козыри в этой игре.

— Ладно, — кивнул он, выравнивая дыхание. — Тогда давай выпьем.

— Отличная идея.

Леви с жадностью осушил бокал. Вино тёрпким привкусом осело на языке, приятным теплом вспыхнуло в груди. Эрвин приступил к трапезе. Какое-то время они сидели в молчании — слышался только звон столовых приборов да чужие разговоры.

— Я думал, ты сказал Петре, что сегодня не ночуешь дома.

— Она перепутала дни. Думала, что это завтра. Но мне всё равно нужно будет вернуться до четырёх утра.

— Почему?

— Потому что. Она — моя жена. Я не хочу, чтобы она волновалась и воображала то, чего нет, — грубо ответил Леви, давая понять, что не собирается развивать эту тему. Эрвин никогда не поймёт его. Да и сам Леви не всегда понимал свою трепетную привязанность к Петре. Он не любил её так, как мужчина должен любить женщину, как он полагал, но они вместе через многое прошли, и он никогда бы не предал её. То, что у него была интрижка с Эрвином, предательством Леви не считал. Учитывая его давно подавляемую природу, это скорее была логичная закономерность. Иными словами: Петра являлась единственной женщиной, к которой у него были неподдельные чувства. Вот только имели они, конечно же, дружеский, если не братский характер. Петра была для него семьёй, домом, но никак не любовницей. Влечения он к ней не испытывал — их секс был механическим. Жениться на ней было невероятно эгоистично с его стороны — Леви до сих пор корил себя за это и с опаской ждал момента, когда она разоблачит его и подаст на развод. На это он не возразил бы ни единым словом. Для того, чтобы плавно перевести тему и отыграться за свои мучения так, как он и решил, Леви задал Эрвину наводящий вопрос: — А что? У тебя были какие-то планы?

— Были. Я снял нам люкс в этом отеле на одну ночь.

— О, — с утрированным удивлением вывел Леви и, понизив голос до волнующего шёпота, спросил: — Не терпится выебать меня?

Эрвин поменялся в лице: если до этого игра велась без слов, исключительно на уровне двусмысленных взглядов и жестов, то теперь всё преобразилось. Грязные разговорчики всегда были коньком Леви.

— Что ты сделаешь первым? Разденешь меня? Или сначала облапаешь? Или… — Леви прервался, чтобы отправить в рот кусочек говядины. — Оставим свет включённым или снова будем в… — он резко замолчал, потому что к ним подошёл официант и спросил, всё ли в порядке и нравится ли им блюдо. Как только Эрвин рассеянно ответил, а официант удалился, Леви продолжил: — Будем трахаться в темноте? Тебе ведь нравится видеть меня, не так ли? Особенно когда ты растягиваешь меня пальцами. Мне кажется, я сейчас так расслаблен, что ты мог бы вставить сразу три, а то и весь свой толстый член, — и чтобы уж точно разжечь чужую похоть, Леви совершил контрольный выстрел, добавив одно единственное слово: — Папочка.

— Леви, — с сомнением в голосе начал Эрвин.

— Что? Аппетит пропал? — Леви был готов к тому, что Эрвин тут же решит «наказать» его самой мощной скоростью вибратора, но тот, кажется, даже забыл о его существовании у себя в кармане. Эрвин часто дышал — Леви видел, как вздымается грудная клетка там, где сходятся пуговицы — и стискивал вилку с ножом в руках сильнее, чем это обычно полагалось. — Признайся, ты завёлся? У тебя уже стоит? Оцени от одного до десяти своё желание выебать меня в данную секун…

— Семь.

— Что? Намекаешь, чтобы я продолжил?

— Попробуй, — Эрвин говорил медленно и односложно. Шестерёнки в его мозгу явно застопорили свой ход. 

— Так на чём мы остановились? — Леви отодвинул пустую тарелку и вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула. Возбуждение охватывало его всё сильнее. В штанах в который раз за вечер стало тесно. — В какой позе ты хотел бы меня взять? Сзади, на боку или лицом к лицу?

— Сзади.

— Да? Думаю, сегодня я бы даже кричал. Если честно, я чертовски хочу кончить, — доверительно сообщил Леви, складывая руки на груди. Вся его закрытая поза придавала их скабрёзному разговору оттенок противоречия. На самом деле, он умирал от неистового желания, чтобы Эрвин, наплевав на всё вокруг, сейчас же вздёрнул его за подбородок, мокро поцеловал, а затем разложил на этом же столе и под ахи и ошарашенные, укоризненные взгляды от души трахнул, так, как нравилось им обоим. — И ещё хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, и сперма потом стекала по бёдрам.

— Леви, — снова заговорил Эрвин. На этот раз как-то беспомощно.

— Может, заплатим? — пришёл он ему на помощь.

— А десерт?

— Закажем в номер. Я, блядь, хочу тебя, — последнее было сказано тихо и интимно. — Сейчас же.

— Да.

Леви слабо помнил, как они вышли из ресторана и взяли на рецепшене ключ от номера. Он был как в тумане. Ко всему прочему, Эрвин снова включил вибратор, так что каждый шаг был сродни яркой неудержимой вспышке. Болезненный стояк, вздымающий брюки, пришлось прикрывать пиджаком, который он предупредительно снял с себя и теперь нёс в руке. В лифте они одновременно набросились друг на друга — жар просто испепелял изнутри. Опасность самовозгорания, не иначе. В правилах безопасности говорится о таком? Вспыхнуть от этой неукротимой похоти на месте — это не шутки. Какой это параграф?.. Эрвин припечатал его к стене, так что Леви даже стукнулся головой — звук удара был единственным, который удалось выхватить слухом из всей мешанины судорожных вздохов и причмокиваний… Чёрт возьми, да у Леви коленки подгибались от того, как он хотел Эрвина — на себе, под собой, внутри. Хотел его пальцы, губы, язык, член. Всего без остатка. Каждый сантиметр его крепкого тела. Этот сукин сын не зря так настойчиво искушал его весь вечер — с таким кипящим вожделением Леви ещё никогда не приходилось иметь дело. В голове гудело, словно там было ветрено, как на море. На том самом море, которое они обсуждали за ужином. За ужином, за которым Эрвин забавлялся с ним по полной. 

— Я сейчас кончу, — горячо простонал он Эрвину в рот, одновременно нетерпеливо потираясь пахом о чужое бедро, словно какое-то животное. — Бляд…

— Нет, — властно оборвал Эрвин и сделал шаг назад. Только рукой продолжал зарываться в тёмные волосы и массировать ему затылок. — Ещё рано.

— Я терпел весь вечер, — разочарованно выдохнул Леви.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — раскрасневшийся Эрвин бросил беглый взгляд на индикатор на панели кнопок. Третий этаж. Им нужен был пятый.

— Ебать, — обречённо пробормотал Леви и запрокинул голову. Он не удержался и сжал стоящий колом член через ткань брюк, потёр до боли чувствительную головку, а затем скользнул рукой чуть ниже и оттянул мошонку. — Вы-ы-ыключи, Эрви-и…

Они вывалились из лифта, совершенно не заботясь о пристойности своего вида. Хорошо, что Эрвин был известен лишь в узких кругах, плюс они никого не встретили в коридоре, иначе бы эта опрометчивая выходка могла вылиться в самый настоящий компромат. В комнате — номер пятьсот пять — они даже не включили свет. Стоило двери за ними захлопнуться, как Эрвин с треском, в несколько движений сорвал с себя одежду. Пряжка ремня шлёпнулась на пол, ботинки оказались в разных углах.

— Подойди к окну и спусти штаны, — в такие моменты голос Эрвина становился густым и будоражащим.

Расфокусированным взглядом Леви осмотрел комнату: рассеянный лунный свет высвечивал очертания огромной кровати, письменного стола и нескольких стульев. Рассмотреть что-то ещё не хватило времени: тёплые руки опустились на бёдра Леви неожиданно, а затем, не давая ему опомниться или что-то возразить, Эрвин встал на колени позади него и прильнул губами к невообразимо открытому анусу. Мало того, что вибратор продолжал своё грязное дело, посылал короткие импульсы по всему распалённому телу, заставлял его сотрясаться, так теперь ещё и Эрвин кружил языком вокруг такого чувствительного места. Леви зажмурил глаза, положил влажные ладони на стекло, заскрёб по нему ногтями и протяжно застонал — он просто не выдержит, не справится, ему так хорошо, что даже плохо, больно. Ему безумно, вот!

— Разведи ягодицы в стороны. Да, так. Хороший мальчик.

Леви опёрся об окно щекой, и уже через секунду вниз по раме, точно на проезжую часть, если смотреть сверху, потекла струйка слюны. Эрвин тем временем откровенно трахал его языком, водил носом вдоль выбритой ложбинки и потирал поджавшиеся яички. Теперь странно было вспоминать, каким моральным испытанием были для Леви первые попытки их близости — внутренний голос, давно успевший подстроиться под ограниченный мир гетеронормативности, как сломанная пластинка повторял, что всё это извращённо и неправильно. Но чувственная страсть в конце концов перекричала его, и вот Леви стоял с широко разведёнными ногами, покачивающимся между ними членом и с упавшими на пол брюками; просяще подставлялся под прикосновения, извиваясь всем телом.

Эрвин за его спиной вытер рот от слюны, быстрым движением зачесал волосы назад, чтобы не мешали, а затем поддразнивающе заскользил двумя пальцами вокруг раскрасневшегося мокрого входа. К торчащему из задницы шнуру от вибратора с маленьким силиконовым кольцом на конце он нарочно не притрагивался.

— Смазка не помешала бы…

— Вытащи, Эрвин, прошу, — захныкал Леви. Уже было не до попыток держать лицо или как-то контролировать эмоции.

— Думаешь, ты заслужил? Говорил этим самым ртом, — Эрвин резко поднялся с пола и развернул Леви к себе лицом, цепко схватил за гладко выбритый подбородок, — всякие пошлости. Так ведь? — большой палец надавил на чуть приоткрытые губы и без сопротивления погрузился внутрь. Леви начал обсасывать его с неподдельным усердием, обводя языком и слегка покусывая мягкую подушечку зубами. Он хотел задобрить Эрвина, показать, как ему нужно, чтобы тот перестал болтать и хорошенько выебал его. — Ты чуть с ума меня не свёл, слышишь?.. Ты, твой запах, твоё лицо, тело, то, как ты стонешь. Пусти, — приказал Эрвин и вырвал свой палец из тёплого рта. — Встань на четвереньки. Да, прямо на ковре.

Леви беспрекословно выполнил его просьбу — даже штаны нормально не снял. Рубашка так вообще до сих пор оставалась застёгнутой на все пуговицы. Не затянутый до конца галстук, словно какой-то сексуальный атрибут, расхлябанно болтался на шее. Леви прогнулся в спине и, балансируя лишь на одной руке, потянулся другой назад, в немом приглашении раскрывая края припухшего входа. Сразу стало слышно, как часто, взволнованно, через рот задышал позади него заместитель главного редактора "Шпигель".

— Даже так? — Эрвин спешно потянулся за пиджаком, в кармане которого обычно хранил смазку, если знал, что у них намечается секс.

— Чёрт, быстрее… Я не мог...

От громкого хлюпающего звука и внезапной пустоты Леви охнул — Эрвин наконец соизволил вытащить вибратор. А затем, не медля ни секунды, начал втискивать в него свой смазанный член. В голове сделалось так шумно, пусто, Леви словно оглох. Все ощущения сконцентрировались в коротких мгновениях, когда они, жадные до сладкого удовольствия, ожесточённо сталкивались друг с другом бёдрами. Электрические заряды тока проходили рябью по всему телу, от головы до пят. Колени горели — ворсовый ковёр был не лучшим материалом, чтобы елозить по нему кожей, — руки подгибались от яростного напора, с которым Эрвин вбивался в него, а горло драло от неконтролируемых вскриков. За секунду до того, как Леви захлестнуло мощным, как цунами, оргазмом, ему показалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание.

— Ты в порядке? — когда гвалт вокруг рассеялся, над ухом раздался встревоженный голос Эрвина.

— А? — Леви не сразу понял, что произошло. Его точно на секунду выключили из реальности, потушили, как фитиль свечи. Перед глазами разверзлась темнота, и он уже не пытался держаться за действительность. Отпустил себя. — Да, а что?

— Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то испытывал сухой оргазм, — с непонятной смесью эмоций констатировал Эрвин и влажно прикоснулся губами к верхним позвонкам, слизал несколько капель пота, а затем повёл в круговом движении бёдрами. Леви чувствовал, что член Эрвина всё ещё глубоко внутри, распирает его, а Эрвин едва владеет собой. У него у самого до сих пор крепко стоял, что казалось странным, ведь ему было так легко и приятно, словно он только что кончил. — Я могу продолжить или?..

— Господи, да, — прорычал Леви и насадился на член. С каждым новым толчком томление снова нарастало, стекалось к промежности. Всё ощущалось так ярко и ослепительно, что глаза резало. Он превратился в оголённый, невообразимо чувствительный нерв, в жалкий сгусток похоти. Таких невероятных впечатлений Леви ещё никогда не испытывал. 

Эрвин с глухим стоном и ругательствами кончил первым, при этом, как Леви и просил за ужином, заполнил его своей спермой под завязку. Второй оргазм показался Леви не таким головокружительным. Какое-то время они, не двигаясь, лежали на полу и смотрели в потолок. Хотелось закурить. За стенкой играла композиция Arctic Monkeys «Do I wanna know». В наступившей тишине было слышно, как Эрвин тихо подпевает Алексу Тёрнеру и как где-то в углу тарахтит не выключенный вибратор.

— Ты сумасшедший, — подвёл итог Леви, как только осознал, что ковёр уделан его спермой.

Эрвин повернул к нему голову — в темноте его глаза казались более выразительными, — и, поняв, о чём речь, лишь пожал плечами, а затем устало отозвался: — Я заплачу за услуги дополнительной уборки.

Леви вздохнул: сейчас они снова поведут разговор о деньгах, работе, может, закажут в номер ещё выпить, а потом, часа в три-четыре, как двое обычных коллег, забывших о времени и теперь спешащих домой, покинут отель. Безликая жужжащая толпа, возвращающаяся с Репербана*, поглотит их уже в ночном поезде. 

— Поделим счет пополам, — сказал Леви.

— Нет.

— Что? Эрвин, я не собираюсь это обсуждать. Просто заткись и попроси на рецепшене чек за ужин и номер. Понял?

— Я тебя пригласил. И да, я тоже не хочу это обсуждать.

— Блядь, ты что, не слыши…

Эрвин перекатился на бок и, схватив его голову, потянул на себя для тёплого, неторопливого поцелуя. После всего, что они вытворили за последние несколько часов, эта ласка показалась такой чистой и искренней — мгновение, от которого защемило сердце, захотелось запечатлеть в голове, как на фотоплёнке.

— Поедем на выходных на море? — спросил Эрвин. Его губы до сих пор касались кожи Леви, успокаивающе скользили по щеке, пока он говорил. — Можем даже доехать до Дании на пароходе.

— Холодно же.

— И?

— Звучит неплохо. Совсем неплохо, — согласился Леви, уже представляя, с каким довольным выражением лица Эрвин расхаживал бы по палубе, рассматривал людей и морщился на солнце; как северный ветер трепал бы его светлые волосы…

— Леви.

— М-м?

— Разведись с Петрой.

— Чт?.. Чёрт, подожди. Телефон звонит, или мне кажется? — Леви резко сел и, дотянувшись до валявшегося недалеко пиджака, вытащил мобильный. Господи, как же у них всё нелепо вышло. Надо же было кому-то позвонить именно сейчас. Входящий вызов — Петра. — Алло?

— Привет.

— Что-то случилось? Уже первый час ночи.

— Я не могла уснуть, — призналась она и замолчала.

Эрвин рукой погладил его по бедру, грустно улыбнулся. Леви знал, что на самом деле он ревнует.

— Почему? — глупо спросил он Петру.

— Я так хотела тебе кое-что сказать сегодня вечером. Но совсем забыла, что ты с друзьями. Ты меня слышишь?

— Да-да. Что такое? Можешь сказать сейчас…

— … я беременна!

Когда они договорили с Петрой, и Леви положил трубку, Эрвин стоял у окна и рассматривал панораму ночного города. Надо полагать, он всё слышал. Вместо тошнотворных «я не могу», «Петра — моя жена», «ты серьёзно?» Леви поднялся с пола и медленными шагами подошёл к Эрвину. Обнял двумя руками, сцепил пальцы в замок на уровне его пупка и уткнулся носом в широкую спину. От вида за окном захватывало дух — тахикардическое сердце Гамбурга усиленно билось: перед ними распластался живой, трепещущий и ликующий город. Его бесконечное чёрное полотно, уходящее к самому горизонту, было расшито тысячами огней. Шпиль ратуши взмывал в самое небо, рядом сумрачной тенью, как молчаливый надзиратель, стояла церковь Святого Петра, а справа тёмной глубокой пропастью простиралось озеро Альстер. 

— На выходных, говоришь? — собственный голос показался Леви сухим и безжизненным.

— Что?

— Дания, море, пароход.

— Да. Есть желание?

— С тобой — всегда, — Леви бы не подумал, что скажет что-то подобное этим вечером. Он был не мастер обличать свои мысли в слова. Да и вообще слова он не любил. Но, как оказалось, времени у них совсем не осталось, а подвернётся ли другая возможность как-то дать Эрвину понять, что между ними был не только секс — неизвестно. Реальность стучалась в окна и названивала в дверь, как мстительная обиженная любовница. На секунду промелькнула вздорная мысль остаться в этом номере навсегда. А что, это было бы даже забавно: Эрвин мог бы работать дистанционно, Леви объявили бы пропавшим без вести, а когда бы у них закончились деньги, они померли бы с голоду. Леви усмехнулся Эрвину в спину и мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Что за ерунда? Им ведь обоим было ясно, что из путешествия в Данию они вернутся порознь.  
__________________

 

*Der Spiegel, "Шпигель" — один из известнейших еженедельных журналов Германии. 

*Блюдо подается в ресторане "Izakaya", Гамбург.

*Травемюнде, Тиммендорфский пляж, Шарбойц — пляжи вдоль балтийского побережья Германии.

*Schanze, "Шанце" — популярный микрорайон Гамбурга с барами, клубами и дешевыми кафе.

*Репербан — известный центр развлечений и индустрии секса в Гамбурге.


End file.
